


Partners

by sweethiddleslaugh



Category: Magnus Martinsson - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Young British Actors, british actors
Genre: Car Sex, Cops, F/M, Hate Fuck, Hate Sex, Magnus Martinsson - Freeform, Sex on Duty, partners, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethiddleslaugh/pseuds/sweethiddleslaugh





	Partners

PARTNERS

Character: Magnus Martinsson 

Genre: Smut

Rating: Mature / 18+

Plot: Porn without plot for @quoting SSS gathering.   
__________________

Magnus pulled the car into a dark alley and threw it in park. Lori already had her heels off and was pulling her panties free of her legs. "Hurry. We don't have much time and I'm about to explode" she demanded as she pulled her blouse from her skirt. He tore open his belt buckle and quickly slipped his pants and boxers over his hips. The moment his cock sprung free, Lori lunged forward, capturing it in her mouth. "Fuck, Lori...be careful or you'll suck it clean off of me" he laughed, reaching over her back to pull her skirt up to her waist. His large palm covered just about all of one cheek.

Lori ignored his plea and continued her wicked assault on his cock. She enjoyed the fullness of it in her mouth, the feel of the long vein running up the underside of him as she ran her tongue over it. She adored everything about his body. It's a shame she could hardly stand him otherwise. She slipped her tiny hand between his legs and cupped his balls, squeezing gently. "That's it! Get up here before I blow" he hissed, gently tugging on her hair. She released him from her mouth with a loud slurp.

She swiftly straddled his lap, rubbing her dripping pussy along his length. "Get in back so I can taste you" he growled. "No, we don't have time for that" she replied irritably as she shrugged off her blouse. He dipped three fingers into her, making her breath catch in her throat. "Fuck, Magnus, you've got long fingers" she panted as she rode them like she was riding a cock. He reached behind her and released her bra clasp and watched her large breasts settle a bit on her ribcage. She shrugged her shoulders to shimmy the straps down her arms and then hung the lacy bra around his neck, "You look good in pink. Fuck, Magnus, I'm...OH SHIT!" He felt her pussy spasming around his fingers an grinned, "I love making you come. It's a nice to watch you writhing like instead of listening to your bitchy attitude." 

"Fuck you, Magnus!" she shouted as she rode his hand down the other side of her orgasm. "Yes, please, fuck me" he laughed pulling his fingers from her. He sucked them clean, "You are delicous. One day soon, I'm going to take my time with you. I'll have you in every way imaginable." She glared at him, eyes full of anger, then impaled herself on his cock. They both groaned and pressed their foreheads together. He lifted her up by cupping her ass, "Tell me how much you love my cock." She rose up and fell back down into his lap, "I love it. I love how your cock stretches me wide open, but I hate you. You're an arrogant bastard." He laughed, "I love how tightly you squeeze me with your pussy, you greedy little bitch." 

He reached up behind her and tugged her hair, pulling her body away from him. He watched as her breasts bounced happily on her chest as she rode him. He lifted one in his hand and leaned over to take her nipple into his mouth. "Oh, yes, bite it, you fucker. Why do you have to be such an asshole?" she cried out. "Why do you have to be such a snob?" he countered just before sucking her other nipple into his lips. 

"Tomorrow" she moaned tugging his blonde curls as her pussy gripped in in preparation for another orgasm, "Tomorrow meet me at a motel. We can fuck all day." She cried out as it crashed through her. He watched her come undone and lost it himself. "Oh fuck, Lori!" he shouted as he spilled into her. 

It was a long moment before either of them spoke. "We've got to get moving" Lori said shaking him from the post-orgasm bliss he was basking in. She climbed from his lap, letting him slip out of her dripping pussy. He watched quietly as she pulled on her panties. When she pulled the bra from around his neck, she said "Put your cock away. We've got to go." 

"Tomorrow then?" he asked as she slipped the lace over her breasts. "Pine View Inn. 10am. Text me the room number" she replied. "Oh, sure, I'm picking up the tab I se\\]" he sneered. "Listen, getting me alone in a motel room is well worth the price of a seedy motel, you cheap bastard. Drive, we've got paperwork to do before we can call it quits" she ordered. 

"How the fuck did I ever get saddled with you for a partner?" he sighed as he put the car into gear. "You should count your blessings, Magnus, I'm a good cop and a great fuck" she replied. "You do realize that no other cock will do now that you've fucked mine" he snorted. 

"I hate you" she sighed as she buttoned up her blouse. "Yeah. You've already covered that" he replied as he turned the car toward the station house.

_________


End file.
